Covers for stretching onto support structures, for example, a material cover for stretching onto a seat structure in a vehicle, are generally known. A hook portion is attached to the outer edge of the cover for fastening the cover to the support structure. When pulling the cover onto the support structure, this hook portion is hooked behind or into the trimmed edge of the support structure. In order to obtain a fold-free cover, a relatively high cover tension is required. This is achieved by manufacturing the cover to be extremely skimpy in relation to an upholstery of the support structure. As a result, however, when pulling the cover onto the support structure, a high cover stress is obtained, which leads to a high action of force perpendicular to the cross-section of the hook portion. This force further loads on the support structure, for example, due to a person sitting on the support structure and/or high temperatures, can have the result that the hook portion slips from the trimmed edge of the support structure. In addition, this type of fastening is only suitable for support structures made of a metal since a high stability of the trimmed edge is required here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,201 describes a vehicle seating device comprising a support frame having a plurality of elongated slots of predetermined width and a seat cover, where a fastening strip of extruded plastic is sewn on the seat cover. The fastening strip comprises a base body, a flange body which is sewn to the seat cover, and a plurality of hook portions projecting in pairs from the base body. The hook portions are inserted into slots in the supporting frame in order to fasten the seat cover to the supporting frame. In order to prevent detachment of the hook portions, these are configured with barbs. However, this fastening of the seat cover is accordingly not designed to be detachable. Nevertheless, the loading capacity of the fastening of the hook portions is too low in order to ensure a secure fastening of the seat cover.
It is at least one object herein to improve a fastening system for a cover on a support structure in such a manner that this on the one hand ensures secure stretching of the cover onto the supporting structure and on the other hand the manufacture of the system and the mounting on the support structure is simplified. It is furthermore an object to provide a suitable covering apparatus and a seating device and a vehicle for this purpose. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.